


Normal Curve

by DailyDaves



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DailyDaves/pseuds/DailyDaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie feels ashamed, and there’s nothing Gavin wants more than a normal relationship. A collection of semi-related Burnvin ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal Curve

Gavin liked to ride him, and Burnie wasn't sure if it was because he liked the control it made him feel or if it was just because he'd get tired of Burnie's foreplay and took matters into his own hands. Regardless of the reason, he was more than happy to let Gavin fuck himself on his cock and lay back and watch him bounce up and down on top of him, pulling himself almost completely off Burnie's dick and then dropping himself down again, throwing his head back and cursing in a way Burnie rarely heard. He'd let him decide the pace and the intensity until he felt himself close. Only then he'd grab Gavin's hips, fingers curling into his skin, nails leaving marks and hands leaving bruises that would be there for weeks to come, and rock up into him, thrusting roughly with his mouth against Gavin's throat. That'd be it then, with Gavin crying out against him and arching his back, Burnie following soon after.

…

Gavin _glowed_ after sex and almost always passed out, sprawled across the bed, usually touching or clinging onto Burnie in some way. He was quite the sight, naked and skin glowing slightly in the darkness, fast asleep under the sheets of either Burnie's home or a hotel (if he'd been too ashamed to take him back to his place). Burnie liked to just look Gavin over, looking him up and down and he always felt a swell of pride for remembering how far he'd come, regardless of how ashamed of this part of their relationship he was.

…

At one point, Gavin's hair got longer than he usually allowed it to be and every time Burnie looked at him, he was reminded of that bright-eyed long-haired British kid he _still_ felt like he'd taken advantage of. He started to avoid him, going out of town or being too busy for Gavin. It was an entire two weeks before he told Gavin that he needed a goddamn haircut and told Griffon to cut it or he'd go insane.

He didn't like being reminded of how Gavin had looked as a kid. That brought on a whole new wave of shame.

…

Gavin had bruises. They were on his neck, his chest, his ass, his thighs— _everywhere_. He couldn't be bothered to hide them and was, in fact, quite proud of them. When he looked in the mirror now, he would gently run his fingers over the bite marks and bruises, remembering the night before or the night a few weeks ago. He often couldn't care to remember things that were important to others, but he found himself remembering small, insignificant things. He remembered every bruise and where, how, and when he got it. He remembered where he'd gotten the dark, almost black hand-shaped bruises and rope burns on his arms and wrists after a particularly and fantastically rough night. It was an unspoken agreement between them that their relationship was to be kept secret, but Gavin had too much pride to hide the evidence on his skin.

Which was why, while tubing with Geoff and Griffon, he only laughed when Geoff raised a curious eyebrow and asked, "Is that a bruise in the shape of a handprint on your thigh, Gavin?"

…

Gavin liked it rough, rougher than any other of Burnie's partners had before. He liked being pushed into the pillows, his eyes covered and his senses blocked so that he could only feel Burnie, buried deep in his ass. Burnie didn't mind. Gavin was open to mostly anything, leaving Burnie with a lot of freedom and control and he gave Gavin exactly what he wanted, leaving dark marks on him where he'd bitten, grabbed, or slapped. He'd forced Gavin to come up with a safeword before all the sex had started, and though he never used it, Burnie felt at least a little better knowing that Gavin knew he could opt out whenever. Burnie felt safe enough to go at him full force, rough and hard, taking out pent-up arousal and frustrations on him, all stemming from Gavin, Gavin, Gavin.

And afterwards, after Gavin had collapsed on his bed, all smiles and droopy-eyes, Burnie would kiss him long and slow and he would instantly be reminded that this wasn't _just_ a fling.

…

Burnie decided one day, while looking at him, that his favorite thing about Gavin was his mouth. He smiled _brilliantly_ whenever he laughed, his mouth stretching into a wide, toothy smile, his lips red and full and his mouth inviting. There was nothing Burnie enjoyed more than watching Gavin laugh or even talk. He was a voyeur by nature, someone who liked to observe and watch, not only for sexual reasons. He'd find himself watching Gavin whenever he was close by, watching him concentrate on his work or watching the way his mouth moved as he talked. He liked the way Gavin bit his lips when he was holding himself back or aroused beyond comprehensible thought and, as a bonus, Burnie particularly enjoyed looking down on Gavin's flushed face, his eyelashes fluttering closed, his mouth fit around Burnie's hard cock as he fucked his mouth. He couldn't ever think of a more beautiful thought than that.

…

Gavin's favorite thing about Burnie, however, would either have to be either his hands or his voice. On too many occasions to count, Gavin had felt Burnie's fingers trail down his bare back in the middle of the night, slightly-calloused and skillful as Gavin pretended to sleep beside him, fingers just barely ghosting across his skin. Other times, he'd feel his hands curl around his wrists while he drifted between sleep and reality as Burnie pulled him further against him. He liked the way Burnie touched him, gently but firmly and always confidently. The simple touch of his fingers on his skin was enough for Gavin's breathing to pick up, his fingers leaving burning trails down his arms, stomach, and thighs.

On the other hand, Gavin could listen to Burnie talk for forever, telling him stories about the company and about his life. He'd fall asleep like that, sometimes, just listening to Burnie tell him about whatever. It was addictive, almost, and it was one of the many things Gavin admired about him. He talked in a way, in a tone of voice, that made people want to listen. Gavin could never get bored listening to him. His voice was relaxing, calming, and Gavin found himself hanging onto every word he said.

…

It made Gavin angry on a daily basis. He had a hard time actually bothering to get angry over things, but every was something new, something that irritated him, whether it was being taken to another bloody motel or not being able to go out in public with Burnie and act like he was actually in a fucking relationship.

Nothing about it gave Gavin a sense of normalcy. It was all hidden away, secret, only between the two of them. He'd had too much of it, too many instances of being pushed into dark supply closest and under Burnie's desk, all to hide the big secret that Burnie was something more than just his boss. He'd had enough of it, and yet, he did absolutely nothing to stop it.

…

The hardest thing about it all was Gavin himself.

He didn't intentionally make it difficult for Burnie. Gavin could be an asshole but he'd never do that. It was what came along with Gavin—the emotions, the shame, the want to attempt to give him a good and stable relationship. It wasn't just a fling, and there were a lot of times Burnie could tell Gavin just wanted a normal fucking relationship. He'd get frustrated and angry sometimes, shutting Burnie out or arguing with him over every little thing. Burnie couldn't blame him. He was too ashamed of their relationship to parade it around. He'd even told Gavin not to mention it to any of his friends, including Michael, Geoff, and Dan. There were some nights when Burnie couldn't even take Gavin back to his home and the two of them ended up in some shitty motel because Burnie was too paranoid about getting recognized, which always finished with Gavin walking to the nearest building and calling Michael to pick him up.

The hardest part about it was Gavin, because Gavin deserved something normal, something that everyone else had, rather than something that was really only worth a shit behind locked doors and in shitty motel bathrooms.

…


End file.
